


Eyes of blue

by Hunnybunny75



Category: Avatar (Sweden Band)
Genre: Break Up, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gen, Musicians, Oral Sex, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunnybunny75/pseuds/Hunnybunny75
Relationships: Henrik Sandelin/Original Female Character(s), Johannes Eckerström/Original Character(s), John Alfredsson/Original Character(s), Jonas "Kungen" Jarlsby/Original Character(s), Tim Öhrström/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I sat on the floor of my living room. Going over old photos of his band. I tried not to cry but in all honesty I missed him. I would always love him I mean how could I not? We parted ways not for the lack of love or amazing sex but because we were never in the same room together. In two years we spent only a few months together. It became a stagnant relationship that couldn't be fixed. Now occasionally we run into each other while doing the festival circuit. A night here and there where we drink too much and fall into bed again. Then for a few hours things are perfect between us again and we love each other. Once the sun creeps through the curtains again we part ways and move forward like nothing happened when we come to our senses that we don't work as more than friend's. It took me a while to pick up the pieces after moving on. I get questions as to how a perfect couple like us didn't work out? Well when you sit down and can't come to a mutual agreement on things like marriage or family it becomes difficult to move ahead. I remember the night we came home from touring that I moved half way across the world for him how new and in love we were. I also recall the night he broke my heart. We were in a little cafe getting an early dinner close to home. I had paid a young family a compliment and he sighed. The look in my eyes it was obvious I wanted to have a family. The words that ended it, " I don't think we want the same things Becca." We knew right then it was over. I've never thought for a second we wouldn't end up married with a child or two. It never crossed my mind that he loved himself more than he loved me. I vowed to myself to just work and to not fall in love again just wall off my heart and never date again. No going for a drink, or coffee, no dinner and a movie, no walks in the park. No hookups on tourbusses, in bars, dark alleys behind a bar, the beach or with him. Nope, none of that! Wait or was it Nun of that? Ok well I guess that was the rules I had to follow. To live a life of chastity and never have impure thoughts again. Well it worked wonders for a while Fall came and went, I found Winter quite wonderful while baking cookies, sitting on my couch watching bad tv. Yet all good things must end and Spring was coming to and end giving way to that evil season Summer. It was festival time. I went back to work and do you know how fucking hard it is to photograph men dripping with sweat, half naked while staring at you like your lunch? My thighs burned the second I walked in and while I thought it was from friction as a reminder of the months I spent nursing my heartbreak it wasn't. I needed to get laid. I spent day one photographing the band's enjoying new music and old. Seeing friends I'd made along the way sharing shots of each group. In between groups I used my press pass and got back stage. It was a perk and a thank you from him. I was heading to see a fellow photographer when I turned to say hello to someone running smack into someone. "Oh fuck I squealed!" "I'm so very sorry." "Oh love are you ok?" "I'm fine you?" "I might have a broken rib but I'm on in 10 so I have to suffer!" I smiled as he looked at me with his beautiful big blue eyes. "I'm mm so sorry again." He paused and looked at me. I had to think quick. Then it dawned on me who he was. "Your Henrik from Avatar right?" "My manners I'm Becca." He smiled this sweet grin as he pushed his curls behind his ears. "I'm photographing you today!" "One of the band's I've never seen live." "Well Becca I look forward to seeing your work." I went on my way not paying attention to the encounter other than me looking like a dumbass for nearly mowing down Avatar's beautiful bassist. 10 minutes later I was in the photographer's pit taking photos. Johannes had the most amazing voice! Tim and Jonas traded riffs like chords were being sent from the heavens by angels. John never missed a beat sending his drum beats through my feet shaking the ground. Yet there he was that little blue eyed mass of curls that made my stomach drop. He leaned close to me posing as I took a shot it was priceless! Before I could catch my breath their set was over. I had certainly become a fan in a matter of seconds. As the festival wound down for the day I shamelessly flashed my pass and went to check out what was going on back stage. Most people were getting ready to head out, some were drinking. I had hoped to find a fellow photographer whom I thought of as a mentor. I didn't seem to have any luck in finding him and hoped to see him tomorrow. When I decided to head to my hotel I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Henrik. I turned and was greeted with a smile. "Sorry to bug you, I wanted to ask a small favor." "I posed for a photo today with my tongue out laughing is there any way you can share that with me?" I smiled, "well of course Henrik I'd be happy to." "I just need a place to send it to you." "Text me when you can." I gave him my number and he thanked me. "I've seen you around before have you done a lot of band photography?" I smiled and laughed a bit. "Truthfully I've only been doing bands for two years. He laughed at me as I slapped my forehead. "I meant taking photos." "I was a photographer in LA first." "I photographed expensive fancy rich people's weddings." "By chance I got a fill in job working for Ghost, then started going to festivals and here I am." "Weddings sound boring." "I'm sure the metal music scene is more exciting for a young lady like yourself." "It is indeed I meet a ton of great people like yourself." Johannes wandered over to Henrik. "Johannes this is .... I'm sorry my brain isn't working." I smiled and held my hand out "Becca, nice to meet you Johannes." He shook my hand and exchanged pleasantries. "Excuse us Becca it was lovely to meet you today but we are heading to our hotel for the night." "Ah goodnight Henrik. "Well I have your number so I'll be in touch." "I forgot to give you mine." "Text me I'll get it Johannes is waiting." He walked away and by the time I made it to my hotel he had texted with a cute smiley face. I replied thanks for the text. I sat down and began sifting through the 200 billion photos I took that day and found the one he wanted. I did a quick once over and managed to send him the image. I got a thank you back along with an invite. "Its early take a cab we are out having some food and drinks." Turned out they were down the street. I replied sure I'd love a beer. Twenty minutes later I walked into the guys from Avatar all sitting around a couple tables with their crew eating and having drinks. I saw Henrik as he got up grabbing me a chair and shoving poor Tim to make room. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" "No these assholes are half shitfaced they don't know anything anyways!" I laughed as he introduced me to Tim, John, and Jonas along with their crew. Johannes welcomed me with a hug. "This girl takes some amazing photos!" He sat across from me. "We need you in our lives that shot of this dickhead you took was great!" I thanked him for the compliment as I was overwhelmed by a huge plate of fries and an ice cold bottle of beer. I hadn't had fries since leaving home and it reminded me of the cafe I lived over. I missed my friends back home but my life wasn't there anymore it was here sitting at a table with Avatar and crew. Johannes was a curious person. He wanted to know how the hell I managed to get a press pass and have such access to the bands as usually it was very limited to who they let into those areas. I looked at the floor as I chewed endlessly on the fries in my mouth. I took a huge gulp of my beer and ordered Tequila for the tables. I took a deep breath and smiled. The waitress brought over two bottles and shot glasses. Tim poured for us and I swigged mine down before I even answered Johannes. In fact I figured if I was going to spill my guts I might as well have some liquid courage. I swigged from the bottle. Tim looked at me and let out a whoop as if to say Holy fuck Henrik who is this girl? I giggled as I looked at Johannes. "Truth be told I pretty much owe my career as a band photographer to fucking the right guys I guess. Johannes laughed at me. "Becca I've seen your work it has nothing to do with sleeping your way to the top." "Ah but it does", I replied. "See I was on a working vacation where I spent a month basically fucking my ex on every surface I had in my cottage while on vacation." "Turns out when he went home I stayed behind. I was heartbroken but Europe is a long ways away from home." "That inspired me to move to LA." "There's where I met my ex fiance Chris who got me a job doing ugh .... Weddings." "Well his buddy busted his ass or something and I subbed for him on my ex boyfriends tour." "Well I came home to my fiance in bed mid orgasm with his assistant." "My ex convinced me to move in with him." "So I moved to Stockholm and lived there for two years." "Fast forward here I am single and loving life." Johannes blinked. "So how did you get that press pass?" "My ex I told you I owed it all to sex!" Tim passed me the bottle. Then he asked the question that made me want to run. The question I hated being asked. Henrik looked at me as if he too was curious. "Drink up I have a feeling you need to be drunk to keep up with this one's questions Tim snickered. I gave Johannes a look indeed I drank up as I tried not to be rude to my hosts. "Fuck me if I don't hate answering shit about him." "I was in a relationship with Tobias from Ghost. It didn't work out because we wanted different things." I fumbled with my shirt hem staring at the string that was loose. "So he did you a few favors." "Becca we all have friends who pull strings for us." "Your talent deserves to be at these fucking festivals getting the best fucking photographers out there instead of the fucking Douchebags who exploit us rather than support us." "Thank you", was all I could say. Henrik grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear. "He's your ex so what we all have exes." That's when he kissed my cheek. I glanced over to him my mind beginning to go fuzzy from the booze. His laugh was infectious. His smile so damn sweet. I had to leave before I said something dumb and embarrassed myself. "Henrik I have to get going I'm working tomorrow." I stood up and go ready to leave. He stood up with me. I said my goodbyes to the new friends I made. Henrik insisted he walk me back to my hotel. Turned out we were staying at the same hotel. He called Johannes and told him he was heading to bed. He walked me to my room and made sure I was tucked in bed before he left kissing my cheek again. "Goodnight Becca I'll see you." Buzzing from my night of reckless drinking I smiled at him. "Text me if your ever in Stockholm." "Wait you don't live in the states?" I made raspberries at his comment. No I'm still in Sweden. "I love Europe it's amazing!" "I'm sorry that Johannes quizzed you so much tonight." "Ah it's ok it's hard to talk about it but" ...... I trailed off as I began to fall asleep. "Another day my dear." He slipped out heading for his room.


	2. Must focus.....

I woke up with drool running out of my mouth, my hair stuck to my face which was buried in the pillow. My head hurt but it was worth it. I dragged my sorry hung over carcas into the shower. Once done I dried off and dressed pulling myself together with a little makeup and my hair in a braid. I headed to the restaurant in the hotel and ordered a very strong coffee and a pastry. Jonas spotted me eating my breakfast as he waved. I smiled at him as he walked over. "Good morning Jonas!" "Good morning Becca how are you feeling?" "I'll let you know later." "Thank you for allowing me to join your group last night." "Ah it was nothing you're welcome." "Well we are going to check out now as we have to do another show tonight." "Well good luck I'll be in touch as I have Henrik's number." "To show you all my photos." He nodded as he waved a quick goodbye. I lingered a few minutes but Henrik never came by. 

As the festival came to a close I had time to go home and edit my work. I had three weeks before my next festival. Which went by fast. I opted to take a train from home to the festival as it gave me time to photograph my journey. I had learned to blog quite well even if writing wasn't my forte I still enjoyed sharing my thoughts with followers. 

I arrived at the next festival ready to work my fun times with Avatar but a fun memory now. As I checked in obtaining my pass for the weekend my phone went off in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a text from Henrik. "Turn around for a second." As I went to reply I heard a quick hello behind me. It was him. "Henrik it's great to see you again." "I had to say hello." "Are you playing today?" "Yes we are I'll text you when." Johannes came by along with Tim. "Becca!!" They all hugged me and it made me feel so happy. "I'm sorry to cut this short guys but I'm due to set up." Johannes pulled me aside. "I'm sorry about pushing you to talk the one night at the pub." "Its ok Johannes." "No I've been through the awful breakup and No one wants to talk about it with strangers." "You deserve an apology." "I'm ok and I will be ok moving forward." "Did you talk to him yet today?" My mind went into overdrive at the fact I would have to talk to him. "No I'm busy." I turned and walked away getting ready to work. 

I buried myself in work that day trying to avoid him. I never stopped and didn't go back stage. I got Henrik's message they were going on and set out to take photos from Tim's side of the stage. I loved watching them. I was in stitches as Johannes wiggled his tongue making all the ladies scream. "Impure thoughts Becca stop that!" They were so charming. I watched them walk off stage as they did I met them. Henrik covered in sweat insisted he get a hug. I obliged and didn't mind being covered in his ......"Becca stop thinking like that!" My mind raced as did my pulse as he let go of me. Then I heard a voice call my name that almost made me throw up. It was him. I rolled my eyes at Henrik. "Text me we can meet up later." He smiled at me as I turned around. "Ohhh fuck", came from Jonas. They all said goodbye and left me to be with Tobias alone. 

He hugged me as I let out a breath I forgot I even took. "How's everything going for you?" "I see you got your pass I'm not surprised you have worked incredibly hard." I thanked him for his support. "Henrik Sandelin?" "What about him?" "Come on Becca you don't know the guys from Avatar well enough to be that close to them as a photographer." "He fucking hugged you covered in sweat!" "Tobias please I do not care to discuss Henrik nor how I know him." "Did you want something?" "Actually I was hoping to see you here." "Why?" "I missed you." My stomach did a flip ok maybe it was turning like a Hamster wheel. I watched as Henrik wandered by. I wanted to walk up to him and kiss him on the lips, lay him down, and ravage his sweaty sexy ass..... Becca behave already! I had heard enough to know I was over him pulling my heart out of my chest but still wasn't over the heartbreak. "You missed me?" "Rather you missed getting laid with no responsibility for my well being you mean?" "Becca come on you know we are good together if you'd give up that stupid fantasy that we could have a healthy marriage and family with the jobs we have." I turned and walked away unable to even look at him. I got lost in the crowd as I returned to taking photos. My mind unable to concentrate I decided to relax for a few minutes and find a snack. Sitting alone in an area set aside backstage it was a nice change. "Becca?" I heard a soft voice say. I turned to find Henrik there wanting to talk to me. I smiled a half smile and offered him the other chair at the table. "Are you ok sweetie?" "Yeah just taking a break.... Hiding from the world." "He's a handful isn't he?" "Sometimes I wish we hadn't met, that I'd stayed home and still worked my job waiting tables." I wiped my face with my arm trying not to cry in front of him. "Becca please don't cry." I pushed my plate away and let out a quiet fuck! Instinctively he grabbed me holding me in his arms and kissed my head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to lose my shit!" He looked me in the eyes and smiled. I was convinced that if he had any interest in me at all it was gone now. "Hey when your done tonight I have a really great idea." "Oh yeah?" "You are going to meet me at the front gate and we are going on a long over due first date!" I smiled at how sweet he was. "We are going to go grab an insane amount of junk food and a bench or table and sit down and talk like I have wanted to do for like a fucking month now!" "Deal!" As he promised he met me at the main gates. Problem was we were in the middle of nowhere. I laughed at our plan. "I guess this wasn't well thought out." "Come on I needed a place to meet up with you is all." He looked fabulous his hair back in a pony tail with his hoodie and jeans no makeup on his face his blue eyes sparkling at the promise of a fun night. We managed to find their bus and he brought me on it. I sat on a couch it felt so good to relax. "Why are we here?" "Peace and quiet I guess." "Its nice after being with so many people." "Where are the guys tonight?" "Oh they will be along soon they were doing some interviews." "You didn't have to be there?" "I mentioned your run in earlier to Johannes and he wanted me to make sure you were ok." I was flattered. "So let's go for a little walk." He took me to the art tents where we walked about looking at photos and paintings shirts you name it. "Where are you staying this weekend?" "I'm camping in the field." "I rented a car and drove out once I got here." "Well let's go see your hotel room then he smiled." We began walking back to my hotel room as he put it. Halfway there mid chat about their performance he stopped me. "Everything ok?" "Becca I don't want to scare you away ." "Henrik how is that possible?" "Never mind I'm being silly." He continued walking. We finally arrived at my site. I grabbed a sweater locked my gear up and grabbed a blanket and pillow from my tent. I grabbed us waters and sat down with him. "That walk sucks when your tired." He agreed and was happy to finally sit down. He grabbed my hands. "Can I finally say something to you?" I took a deep breath and nodded. "I didn't come out here to try anything with you." "We both know you're in a very vulnerable spot." "Henrik it's ok to be just friends." "I wouldn't want to expose anyone to my bullshit with the ex, but I am more than appreciative of the company." The look on his face said nothing. "Becca it's not that I don't find you incredibly beautiful and sexy as fuck." He ran his hand over his face. He pulled me in to him. I could feel his breath on my lips sending shocks through my body as he finally gave in kissing me. I let out the longest sigh of what must have sounded like pain because he looked at me as if he was checking to see if I was still in one piece. I opened my eyes to his beautiful smile. "You ok there beautiful?" "I'm fine." He laughed at my response. It had been so long since I had felt the touch of another man my body didn't know how to respond. He playfully pulled me down on the ground laying beside me as he stared into my eyes. The sounds around us slowly fading away as his next kiss submerged me in his scent and touch completely. He held me in his arms as time slipped by so quickly. I began to get incredibly tired. He kissed my head. "Henrik, thank you for the wonderful time tonight." "Thank you for being so kind and being respectful." "When we both get home we have a bunch of free time and we aren't that far away from each other we can see where this goes." "In the meantime we both have to just go about our own ways and look forward to the end of festival season." I kissed him and closed my eyes his arms wrapped around me he convinced me to go inside my tent to bed. He stayed that night and by morning I woke alone knowing that while he wanted to stay couldn't.


	3. Just be patient

I packed my things and returned my car that morning and headed home. My mind full of things I needed to do before I returned to work in two weeks. I opened my door happy to be home safe and sound. I needed to process how the weekend went what to think about Henrik. It was obvious we had a mutual attraction to each other but beyond that I wasn't sure. I looked at my phone I had a missed call from Henrik and a text. 

"Tried calling no answer I just wanted to see if you got home ok?" Aww how sweet. It was 5p.m. I return his call hoping it's early enough that he wasn't busy yet. He answered with a cheery hello. Suddenly I heard a voice ...."is it her?" "Gimme the phone!" "Becca!!! I miss you come back!" Then a laugh. "Becca?" "Yeah?" "Its Jonas I wanted to say hi!" "Hello Jonas I miss you too!" "Baby it's me I'm back he's such a jerk." I smiled inside and out at the term baby. "Are you busy?" "No not yet just getting ready to eat." "I'm sorry I'll call you later." "No it's nice to hear your voice." "How was your trip home?" "It was fine no issues." "I'm glad to be home my bed looks inviting." I heard a sigh. "Why the sigh?" "I'd love to be there with you to cuddle and hold you." "I hate that bus." "I checked your tour schedule I'll see you in two weeks we can have another festival date night." "Are you roughing it again?" "No I'm driving back to a hotel that night." "I'm jealous of that." "Don't be its only one night a tiny cheap room." "I have to be back in Stockholm by the next night to do a band shoot." "Sounds fun to me." "When you get home I'll take you along sometime." "Better yet we can rent a cottage out in the middle of nowhere and I'll take you out while I do a nature series." "That my beautiful girl is a done deal." "I'd like to see your work the nature stuff." "Ah damn Becca, I need to eat and get moving." He sighed and we said our goodbyes. "Becca...." "Yes Henrik?" "I miss you." "Call me tonight when your done and tell me all about your evening then." He hung up I went into the kitchen and got dinner ready. It was quick and simple. I showered and got into bed. I started to edit my photos enjoying the memories. I had already sold a couple at the festival to different sources. Then I go to my Avatar photos it sent me into a huge feeling of emptiness. How much they had become to me in such a short amount of time. I stared at a photo of Tim and John being silly as Johannes looked on and of him and Henrik hugging before they stepped on stage. They were so sweet. I felt panic sweep over me. What if we get close and he's actually like the other's? What if our jobs keep us apart too? I couldn't do it I was falling way too fast for him. I set my work aside turned off my lights and laid down. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I realized I was not healed from my last break up that his hang ups haunted me to this day even after all this time. 

I woke up a few hours later to my phone ringing. It was Henrik calling. I answered sleepily a hello. "Did I wake you baby?" "No it's ok I dozed off while editing my work." "Aww baby go to bed I'll call back tomorrow." "How was your show?" "Great we met some really fun fans tonight." "Good I'm happy!" I yawned and wiped my eyes. "I'm gonna go baby I'm beat but I wanted to say goodnight and I miss you." "Night night get some sleep I miss you too." I hung up and closed my eyes. 

Time seems to fly I was packing up my things again this time I had a reason to be excited! I got to see Henrik again. I had decided to cancel my hotel and take Henrik up on his offer to stay on the bus with them so he could be close by and still spend time with me. He managed to get me a band pass and it would allow me to stay with him after hours on the bus. I flew in for the festival and rented a car driving out to the festival I parked my car and lugged my gear to the gates. I was shocked to see him waiting at the other side. I checked in and ran for him. I was all smiles. "Baby!" He kissed me like we had been together a 100 years. "Fuck Becca I missed you something awful!" "Well we have all weekend to be together." He held me in his arms for what seemed to be forever. He helped me back to their tour bus. I walked on and the guys smothered me with hellos and hugs like I had been around forever. "Your our Henrik's girl now Becca which means your family." "Jonas I don't know what to say?" "Say Thank you and come have a fucking drink with us girl!" "Tim it's 9a.m." "He looked at his watch oh fuck I guess we missed breakfast?" I laughed at him as I opened my gear cases to check for any issues Henrik sat next to me watching me like a kid. I smiled at him. "Are you going to give up bass playing?" He laughed at me asking a million questions. Johannes came on the bus. "Becca when did you get in?" "Ten minutes ago?" "Welcome back sweetness I hear you decided to stay with us this weekend?" "Yes Henrik insisted I hope it's not a problem?" "Bah no it's nice then we can get to know you better and you guys can spend time together. He hugged me as he went about his business. Soon I had Tim and Jonas all sitting around asking about people in different bands. The morning went by quickly. I settled in with Henrik and sat on the couch the guys left to meet a few fans and watch the opening acts. Henrik leaned in and kissed me and it felt like fire between my thighs. I suddenly found myself straddled over his legs facing him deep in a kiss that set our world's on fire. "Sweet Satan woman your evil!" His breath was ragged when I picked my head up. "Becca we ...." He paused as he held me in his arms. "I don't want our first time to be on a fucking tour bus." I kissed him and buried my face in his hair. I froze almost crying. He cared enough not to make this a cheap summer festival fling. "Becca I guess this means we are an item?" I giggled kissing his forehead. "Yes I'd like that." "So when we get home this can really happen!" We sat talking until I heard my stomach growl. "My baby's hungry it seems." We left for lunch he took my hand no afraid of who saw us. I paused mid way to the venue. "Henrik this might come as a shock to some people I know." "Not everyone knows about..... I paused....the fact that I sighed.... " "You have an ex Becca we all have exes." "This is new for both of us." He pulled me to him in a kiss. "Don't be afraid to relax, live your life my baby girl." He took me to lunch and we sat side by side eating joined by Johannes, Tim, Jonas, and John. I was the happiest I'd been in a long time. Jonas smiled as he saw how happy Henrik looked. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "You make our Henrik happy Becca I'm glad your around." I smiled patting Jonas on the shoulder leaning on it saying a soft thank you. We sat there laughing and talking for a while. Truthfully I wanted to blow off my job and sit here all day. The evening ended with Johannes making dinner on the bus followed by us all having beers talking and joking about everything and the boys sharing silly stories. We settled down fairly early while it wasn't ideal we shared his bunk. I joked about the only way to sleep was on top of each other. Henrik kissed me and smiled. "I'm sorry it's so small sweetheart." "I promise my bed at home is much bigger." "So I get to stay at your place?" "All the time baby!" "Becca your so beautiful I don't want to close my eyes." "Get some sleep my Henrik you had a long day and have a show tomorrow." He held me tight burying his head in my hair as his hand played with the loose pieces. I laid in his arms as I listened to his breath get heavy and we both fell asleep. I was happy again and my heart felt full. Henrik came with four new friends and the five of them made me feel welcome and loved. I woke up to a soft hand on my head stroking my hair. "Baby it's breakfast time." I opened my eyes he stood there staring at me hair wet and fully dressed. "How long have you been up?" "A while I'm an early riser." He helped me down from his bunk and handed me a plate and coffee. "Thank you it smells amazing." I devoured breakfast and enjoyed my coffee. Jonas sat watching out the window. "You ok my friend?" "Yeah just missing home today." I hugged him kissing his nose. There that will get you through the day. He smiled at the sweet gesture thanking me. Henrik curled up to me. "I hate that you go home tomorrow." "One more festival next week then I'll be home until I get another job. I'm trying to get into a US festival in the spring. "We tour the state's next year." "Maybe I can join you on a couple dates close to where my family is?" He smiled, "I'd love that, maybe pay them a visit?" "Yeah they'd love it!" He wrapped his arms around me and buried his head into my neck softly kissing me. "When do you go home again?" "Not for a couple months." I cringed at the thought in my head as my past ran through my mind of coordinating tour dates with photo shoots. Yet I smiled being optimistic that Henrik wasn't him. "Send me the dates if I can I'll try to come visit for a day or two." "If I don't have work I will definitely come see you." He looked so happy with my comment. Their manager hopped on the bus letting them know to get a move on for the day. I grabbed my gear and headed out with a promise I'd see him later on when I was done. My day ended very late and a text then call came looking for me. I was meeting with a writer from a music magazine about using my photos for his article. I excused myself and answered the call. "I'm sorry baby I'm in the middle of a deal I'll call back." I returned to the writer and handed him my card to send my info to. I returned to their bus when he met me at the door. "I'm sorry I bothered you." "No you were fine." "So you got a deal today?" "You all must be good luck I got a writer to agree to use my photos for two of his articles!" "That's great Becca!" "Wanna know who he's using my photos of?" "He's using my photos of your band boys!" They all hugged me and were happy to hear the news. Henrik grabbed my dinner and set it on the table. "Eat your dinner baby you have to be hungry." I sat to eat as the guys chatted about their day who they met and enjoyed seeing. They all sat looking at my photos commenting and laughing. The weekend came to a close and I was headed home and the guys were back on the road. I headed towards my rental which had been parked all weekend and Henrik helped me load my things in the trunk. When we were done he pulled me in his arms and held me close. "Ah fuck I hate this part." I kissed him and smiled. I'll be ok I promise, and you will get through this tour and come home!" "I'll look into making arrangements when I get home and if things work out I'll come visit ok?" He nodded at me quietly. "Becca I'm falling for you pretty quickly." "I don't mind because I am head over heals crazy about you my handsome blue eyes!" "Listen I'll call you tonight to let you know I'm ok." "Safe travels baby." He kissed me and watched me drive away. I got on my flight and sat down. In no time I was home. I showered and got into bed. I called him to say goodnight. "Hey baby you made it ok?" "Yes I'm in bed ready to sleep although this bed is too big and I'm all alone." He giggled at me. I closed my computer and went to bed thoughts of how long it would be until we finally got to be together again. Eventually one long day dragged into another. The days of summer faded and work didn't allow for me to travel to see him before their break. The change in the weather came quickly the darkness creeped in more and more as it grew colder. I was at my end when the day came that they finally came home.


	4. Home sweet Home

I was excited to think my sweetheart was finally home. I couldn't wait to see him. We decided to wait a couple days so he could settle in then I was taking the train to see him. I left on Friday morning heading to see him. A quick text of heading out excited to see you and I was leaving the station. I arrived a few hours later to see him. I got off the train and there he was. My beautiful blue eyes. "Baby your really here!" He picked me up tears in his eyes. My heart skipped a beat maybe two as I wiped the tears from his face. "You have no fucking clue how long I've waited to see you baby girl!" I held him tight not wanting to move for fear he'd leave again. "Come on we have a whole week ahead of us and I'm not wasting it on a train platform. He stuffed me in his car and we headed to his apartment. It was spacious and inviting, well decorated for a single guys place. He showed me to the bedroom so I could unpack. "I'm giving you the guest room so you have your own space while your here." "So I'm sleeping here then?" He smiled at me. "I don't plan on sleeping much this week Becca." He pulled me into a deep kiss. "More closet space and if you need to work my baby girl." He led me across the hall to his room. It was painted white with Gray and blue bedding. His room smelled of his cologne and I loved it. "It smells like you in here." He let out a sigh sliding his hands around my waist slowly lowering me to his bed. He kissed me as he smiled...."there's No fucking tour bus, no friends, just us safe in my room Becca." I let out a sigh as if to say finally I get to fuck your mind senseless!" He wasted no time slipping off our clothes and I found myself naked in his arms. Henrik was gentle and seemed to think things through before he even laid another hand on me he paused. "Are you ok Henrik?" "Its been a while since I have been with a partner is all." "I don't want to rush this so it ends up a horrible experience Becca." I kissed his neck slowly working my way down his sexy abs.... Kissing slowly. His pelvis lifted as I ran my tongue over it savoring the taste of his skin, the smell of his soap mixing with a bit of sweat from being nervous. I licked the tip of his cock slowly taking him in my mouth until he hit my throat. He sighed gripping the sheets as he let out a string of Swedish sayings making me sigh. I slowly slid my lips back up to the tip of his cock and back down. He lost his mind as he slid me up to his face and on top of him. We didn't need to speak as he made it clear he wanted to fuck me and wasn't waiting any more. I teased his cock with my pussy before he got impatient sliding into me as if we had fucked a million times before. He guided my hips as he drove his cock deep in my pussy. I felt my orgasm building as he fucked me. My cries getting louder and louder until I couldn't take any more I came around him my pussy soaking us both. "Baby your so fucking wet!" I rode that orgasm out as another on built behind it quickly even stronger than the last as I came again with intensity. I leaned in kissing him as I tried to catch my breath. "Cum for me I need to feel you." It sent him growling into his own orgasm as he pulled out spilling down my throat. "I'm not done with you baby girl." He slid down my body between my legs and next thing I knew I felt his tongue moving over my clit. "I need to see you squirt for me." It was no time until the licking of my clit began to build another orgasm. He lifted my legs to improve his angle his tongue moving about causing waves of pleasure until I tensed up and let out a cry that would wake the dead. I screamed his name HENRIK! as I came squirting again as he licked my release. "Fucking hell woman fuck that's amazing!" "I have never seen a woman come like that!" Exhausted and drained of my energy I panted as I came down from my orgasm shivering as it subsided. He held me until I got my senses together. He took me to his bathroom and drew a hot bath for us. He lit candles and poured lavender bath bubbles. He laid out towels and invited me to join him. He held me quietly and sat kissing my head as he wrapped his arms around me gently toying with my nipples. It was heaven and I found myself safe in Henrik's arms finally not wanting to ever let go. "Becca you make me so happy." I sat up turning around so I faced him as I sat on his lap. "Same here my love." "I'm glad we waited to be together it was more special." "You pulled four fucking squirting orgasms out of me Henrik I'd say it was more than special!" He smiled at me as I felt his cock harden as I talked to him. "Want to make it five?" I sighed as he slid in me with ease slowly letting me set the pace as I gripped his shoulders for balance. He threw his head back. "Come for me Henrik I need to feel your cum." I felt him release his seed deep in me sending me into another squirting orgasm. He softened and slid out of me. "Your a witch aren't you?" "What?" "Baby you have to be a witch to fuck like that." "No one cums like that every time they have sex." "Most of the time." I stood up as the evidence of our post coital bliss began making a mess of me. I hopped in the shower as he drained the tub then joined me in the shower. It was obvious he hadn't showered with a female in a long time. I slipped out grabbed my shower kit and came back. He wet my hair then began washing it. Your shampoo smells like ginger it reminds me of you. He took a washcloth and put my soap on it washing every inch of my body. He slowed down as he washed between my legs taking time to push me up against the wall and finger me to another orgasm that made my legs weak. He cleaned me up and in return I made him cum again. I held him tight and let out a sigh. "Henrik can I say something?" "Yes of course!" "Is it crazy to feel so strongly about someone you just met?" "I'm falling in love." "I fucking hope so because so am I!" "Come on let's get dressed I have a surprise for your first night here!" We got dressed and headed out. We pulled up to a restaurant and got out. We headed in to find a huge group of people waiting for us. "BECCA!" "Welcome back my love everyone missed you!" I gave the boys hugs and kisses on the cheeks I missed them too. We ordered dinner and drinks and caught up. "You can't spend the entire week being Henrik's sex slave Becca!" "You have to see the city with us." I saw the look of sweet happiness on Jonas's face. "I'll see everyone I promise." Tim the smartass that he is had to ask. "So can he still get it up or was he rusty?" I smiled and bit my lip as Henrik turned pink. I took a sip of my water setting it down. "All I can say is he's no virgin!" "Well fuck we knew that!" "Guys come on really?" "Ah Henrik stop being a tight ass!" "I whispered to Tim I came 6 times and squirted with every one!" "Now if he's embarrassed about that so be it but I'm not." Tim looked at Henrik. "What the fuck buddy you trying to kill her?" He looked at me I smiled and continued to eat my dinner. We said our goodbyes and left the restaurant. We got in his car and I leaned in and kissed him. "You crazy girl do you know what you just did back there?" "He's going to want to see if he can do it too!" "Tim's a fucking sex junkie." "He's eaten more pussy than he's eaten food!" "Henrik I'm your girlfriend." "He wouldn't try anything." "Would you offer me to him?" "Are you opposed to open relationships?" "I've never been in one Henrik." "We have shared before out of curiosity." "With just Tim?" "No with all of them." "One woman for all five of you?" "Well yes it took all five of us to fulfill a fantasy of being dominated different ways." My panties were wet at the thought of taking all 5 of them on in a different way. Henrik watched me squirm a bit in my seat search for some kind of relief for the ache building between my legs. "Made your cunt ache didn't it?" "What? that? No..... " He laughed at me. "Its ok to admit the thought of sharing your bed with me and my bandmates made your horny as fuck!" He reached over hiking my skirt sliding a finger in my panties. "Baby your soaked." "Ok ok I admit the thought of being dominated turns me on beyond belief." We got back to his place and headed inside. Once he locked the door I slammed him against the wall undoing his jeans. I slid my panties down as he bent me over the counter of the kitchen slamming his cock deep inside me. "Henrik make me come!" He pulled me up what turns you on my baby girl.? "The thought of Jonas chaining you to his bed? Or John spanking you as your ass turns redder and redder, or me sharing you with Tim as he fucks you in the ass..... Knowing you it would be Johannes with his tongue licking your clit as you squirt in his mouth over and over." I gasped at that image in my mind as I came on him and he came in me. "No shower I want to taste us together my love." We continued our session in bed as he licked us up. I came again for him twice. I woke up early to raid Henrik's fridge to make breakfast. I couldn't find anything I wanted. I called Jonas to see if he could meet me for breakfast while Henrik slept. He agreed I got cleaned up and dressed and he picked me up. I left a note and we headed out. It was nice to see Jonas. He was more kind and outgoing than I remembered. We laughed over a few stories and caught up on our work talk. I got a message from Henrik looking for me. Tim swung by the shop we were at to grab coffee. I hopped up hugging him. "Well if it isn't our naughty girl!" "Tim stop I shared that to shut you up." "Sorry I do think it's hot but trust me I respect Henrik and he loves you very very much." "Your like a baby sister to me now." He hugged me and darted out the door. Jonas dropped me off and I opened the door to a smothering of kisses. "How was breakfast with Jonas?" "Oh it was great I brought you a pastry." He sipped his coffee and nibbled on the treat. "We talked about you growing up and work fun things on tv and movies." I sat on his couch watching him. "I'm going for a run down to the docks care to join me?" "I'd love to." We went for a run he loved having me there to go with. The city was beautiful I loved it and honestly it was a bit quieter than Stockholm. We came back showered and dressed. I grabbed a hot cup of tea and went to sit on his balcony. He joined me. The balcony overlooked the water and you could watch the busy docks. Henrik kissed me as I sat down. "Do you like it here?" "Yes my love it's a beautiful view." "It can be your view if you want." "Henrik I can't just leave Stockholm because I love you." "My work is based there I have clients and commitments that are waiting for me." "Becca I'm not saying give your life up I'm just saying maybe down the road we find a place for you here." "I sighed at my comments." "This is so new to me Henrik." "I didn't go out searching for a new boyfriend this summer while working, let alone a bassist who's away more than he is home." "Time my sweet Henrik I need time." A message came in on my phone. It was a call from a festival organizer in the states. My requests to photograph at the festival was accepted. I squealed. "Good news?" "My permit to photograph at that massive US festival this spring was approved!" "I'm excited love we just signed on for that!" He hugged me. "Plus I want you to go on tour out west with us for a few days close to LA." "We are going to meet your family." "Henrik I'm not sure about the family." "My mother is still pissed about me leaving Tobias." "Becca I'm not him maybe she will understand?" "No Henrik you don't get it." "She was head over heals with him and cried and begged him to take me back." I went into his spare room and let my tears out. Soon he found me upset. "Becca." "All I have ever wanted was a career in photography, a husband who loves me and a family." I got upset throwing my clothes on the floor. "He fucking ruined me!" Henrik held me as I cried shamelessly into his hoodie. "Hey baby girl this is why I want you here with me." "Its because I want the same things." "Not immediately but someday." He took me to his room and laid me down to rest. I woke up to hear him talking to someone. Johannes was here. "Henrik I'm sorry she's having trouble adjusting." "He fucked her up mentally." "Johannes who drags a girl from the states to Sweden without being fucking clear about his intentions?" "He's a piece of work Henrik." "You love her don't give up just be patient." I heard his words and how kind they were. I got up making noise so they knew I was awake. I got up heading out to say hello. "Johannes!" I hugged him. "Go get your shoes we are going out to lunch!" I got ready and met Henrik in the hall. "Hey you .... You know despite all my hang ups that I love you right?" "Of course baby we just need to go slow." He kissed me as we left. Lunch was fun I loved talking with Johannes on a one on one basis. Henrik went to the restroom we were alone. "Becca he's so happy right now!" "I am too Johannes." "I know him too well he's my brother, trust me Becca if you agreed he'd be married already." "Its been a long time since he's been in love." "Please don't break his heart." "We love you as well!" "You being here is good for all of us." I patted his hand. "Henrik!" "So I made a decision I wanted to ask you both while we were together." "When you tour in the LA area can I join you?" "Of course!" They both agreed.


	5. Time will tell

After a week of delicious food, laughs, and copious amounts of sex I said goodbye to my love and headed home. He was coming to see me in a week. I hugged him with a tear in my eye. "We need to be together longer." "Right now this break is great but the upcoming tour is long and it's not the right time baby girl." "I'll be there soon I promise." "Two weeks in fucking Stockholm mmm I better be getting laid a lot woman!" "I fucking hate that city!" "You're going to love it!" "You can meet my crazy friends and see what I do when I'm not following you all summer at festivals!" I waved goodbye and headed home. I met my best friends Sara and Liv at the train station. I was happy to see them. Sara was very outgoing and Liv was quiet more reserved. We went for lunch. I called Henrik to let him know I was home. "So you got laid?" "Sara I swear!" "Yes we finally had sex." "So his cock isn't small and worthless?" "Sara!" "Oh Liv maybe she has another rockstar in her closet she can lend you so you can pull that stick out of your ass!" "Girls!" "It was a very romantic week away." "Becca are his friends single?" Liv laughed at her. "Don't worry I know your madly in love with your Danny Liv" We headed to my apartment and piled into my living room. "So are you two interested in going to a metal festival with me as my assistants in the spring?" "Its in the states." "Really?" "I can have one assistant and Henrik can get me a guest pass." Sara replied yes instantly. "The chance to see so many bands fuck yes!" Then she blurted out the downside. "Is Ghost going?" "Oh my word Sara!" Liv shouted. I sat quietly. "He's not the bassist for Ghost Sara he's with Avatar." "I'm so sorry!" "No don't be love it's all new and you're just finding out about him." Henrik isn't in Ghost but I'm pretty sure they will be there." "What if you see him?" "Its ok Liv I'm over him and I'm very happy." "He was all over the festival circuit this summer and he found out pretty early on I was on the verge of dating again." "I need to move on with my life!" Sara hugged me as I smiled and began planning my week with Henrik. "Just so you know he and I are going to meet my friends and family when they tour out by LA after the holidays in the US." "Your mom though!" "Will have to learn to cope with the fact Tobias is gone!" "Becca she's gonna be upset isn't she?" "Eh I have to move on Liv I need to support Henrik and his band and I want everyone there to see how well Sweden worked out for me!" A while later I said goodnight to the girls and settled back into my single girl bed while I called my love to say goodnight. Night by night we counted the days until he was finally back in my arms asleep as we had both worked that day. I didn't care he was here again and I held him. My heart hurt it was so happy and I looked forward to this much needed week. I woke up to my blankets on the floor, Henrik between my legs about to send me over the edge with an orgasm that would make Satan blush. My eyes opened wide as I let out a cry that made him smile and snicker just a bit. He held my hips as he licked my clit with just enough pressure to make me come hard. There was nothing he could do but watch me squirm like a cat trying to get away from its owner. I grabbed the pillow crying into it as I thrashed around. When I settled down a bit he licked my clit again the movement was too much as I called his name. He began fingering me which set me on fire squirting into his hand and he loved it. "Fuck Becca keep coming for me!" I obliged as he brought me around again smiling at the sight. He slid himself in me before I settled down fucking me hard and deep as his cock slammed against me reminding me how well endowed he was. I wrapped my legs around him as he kissed me. I knew he was close when he tensed up and started whispering in Swedish in my ear. I came again and brought him with me this time. He slid out of me as I lie next to him smiling. "Do you ever have trouble having an orgasm baby?" "No I guess I don't." "Fuck you come so easily I love it." "I can't get enough of you coming in buckets for me." He laughed as I giggled. I went to shower and change. He joined me. He loved pressing up behind me and bending me over in the shower to fuck or picking me up making me ride him as he watched my eyes become fixated on his as my breath grew ragged and I cried out his name panting gasping to catch my breath as he stole it from me. Somehow when I was with him I never had trouble coming for him. We dried off and dressed. Fully clothed finally I got him out the door but didn't make it to the car before he wanted to sneak into my pants while I buckled my seatbelt. Yes I let him slide his hands into my jeans and slide them down and finger me as I came yet again. Pulling myself together we went for breakfast with my friends. We got there the girls had grabbed a table. They jumped up to hug me with huge smiles on their faces. "Ladies this is Henrik!" "This is Sara and Liv." He hugged them both happy that he got to meet them. We ate our meal and chatted about music the girls both curious about his band. He happily answered their questions and politely asked things about them as well. It went great. We headed out for a walk to the market to buy things for dinner. Henrik wanted to cook for me. "How did you learn to cook?" "Well my mother and father both cook very well so they taught me." "My mother never let me in the kitchen so my old boss taught me how to cook." "Your mother seems to have had a tight control over her house?" "She's just controlling." "She controls my sister's life and my baby brother followed the path she chose for him." "Its why she hated that I chose to become a photographer." "Even more so when I moved here." "So your brother and sister what do they do?" "My sister stays home and takes care of her children, cooks, and cleans just like my mother wanted." "Her husband works at a law office yes he's a lawyer." "They have four kids two girls two boys." "My brother is a general medicine doctor." "He is engaged but his fiance isn't what my mother wanted for him so she hates her." "What the fuck Becca?" "Sure you want to go visit with me?" "The second she finds out I'm dating a musician she's going to be pissed." "My father is a doctor the same as my brother they co own a practice together." "He's my life I love him to pieces." "When I moved to LA he was so supportive." "He saw me through the Chris debacle and the move to Sweden." "Dad will love you because he will see that I'm happy!" We checked out our order and headed home. I made tea and we sat on my patio it was an unusually warm day for late November and we took advantage of it. Dinner was started and I sat on my kitchen counter watching Henrik make an amazing dish. He continually fed me kisses as he cooked. I set the table and he brought dinner over. As we ate he brought up me going on tour out west with him. "Are you going to be ok being stuck on the bus with us for a week?" "Yes I love sleeping in that bunk bed with you I get to smother you with kisses and hold you. His smile was infectious. Perfectly paired with the blue eyes. We talked about the places we could visit with the time we had. He understood it would be the next time we had together. I had to edit my work and get it to publishers and I took on a couple clients to fund my week with him touring so he didn't have to pay for anything. It would be my first holiday alone in a country that I barely knew. Sara had offered to spend it with me but I declined figuring I'd call my family and spend the day working. Henrik offered to take me with him as well but I needed the time to get ready to go home. I received a couple gifts which made me smile. Wine from Liv, a beautiful new scarf from Sarah and a gift from my Henrik. It was a silver necklace with a red amber pendant in a jewelry box. He had left it for me when he was with me. I called him to thank him. I sent his gift with him when he left. A silver ring engraved with our initials inside. Simple but it was something he could wear without getting asked a million questions. He left after a week with me and I counted the days until we left to go back to the states. Calls came in my family got excited at the fact I was coming home. I called my best friend Amy. "Hey girl it's Becca!" She was so excited to hear from me. It had been months since we talked she was excited that I was coming home. "Is Tobias ever going to marry you girl I keep waiting to hear your engaged, married, or expecting?" "Hon we broke up a year ago and he didn't come back." "What you never told me he didn't come back." "Your mother said he would not to worry." "Well momma was wrong." "I'm dating again I met him this summer." "Is he American?" "No he's Swedish." "Amy I'm not coming back." "I know." "So do I ever get to meet him?" "Yes he's coming with me when I visit." "Tell me about him is he a rich doctor or lawyer?" "No he's a musician." "No not again!" "Amy stop you're going to love him." "I loved Tobias too." "Yeah well Tobias loved himself as well." "I gotta go I'll stop by when I get there love ya girly!" I got on the plane with the guys their excitement to get back on tour was obvious. However in a matter of time I'd be back home with Henrik and I was terrified. I tried to rest but nothing seemed to help. Soon as I finally calmed down we heard the announcement we were almost in LA. We landed and rented our car. I hadn't seen LA in ages. He was happy for me to be able to share a city that was home. We drove around I took him to my favorite spots. "Show me where you lived baby." I hesitated but did it anyways. I stopped in front of the house it hadn't changed. "You gave up this to move to Sweden?" "No Henrik I gave up this to be happy again, to follow my dreams." "This is fucking huge!" We drove away. "I wasn't happy here I was miserable." "When I went to Europe it was the thing that made me happy again." "The festival's, the show's, the people who have shaped my life make me happy!" "Sweden will be my home forever Henrik, and the person I was here, doesn't exist any more." We drove out of LA to the suburbs. Down a long street where children played in their yards as dad's mowed their lawns. I pulled into a driveway and let out a sigh. I'm home and the thought of seeing them all again made me shake. He grabbed my hands and kissed me. It's still your family come on let's go say hello. I walked up to the door and was greeted by my mom. She smiled welcoming us in. The house was full of family. Henrik stood watching them hug me my parents cried. I introduced them all to him and they were very kind. My mother made it a point to tell him he wasn't eating enough. "Are all Swedish men this tiny?" "Honey you need to eat more your so thin!" She fed us Lasagne and salad and Apple pie it was amazing. Henrik looked around at the walls. "These nature photos are just beautiful the mountains in the fog." "The details of the little butterfly on the flower." "Who did these?" "Those are mine." "Becca they're amazing!" "You've seen my work at home on my walls silly." "Baby no there small compared to these." "Why give up this to photograph ugly sweaty musicians?" "Henrik my dear, because ugly sweaty musician photos pay my rent a lot fucking quicker than that fucking butterfly does!" He laughed at me. My brother asked about work. "You seriously get paid to take pictures of guys like Henrik?" "Yes I do and in fact my first pictures that I took in Europe sold for quite a bit." "Of course they were of a Satanic Pope...." My mother sighed. "Crazy Swedeish men dressing up like you do." "Henrik do you do that Satanic thing?" "No, we do have an evil clown though." I choked on my water as he smiled. "Theatrics mam it's just um pretend." "I come from a very nice family much like Becca and while we play dark music I love my family very much." "Tell me Henry do you live in Stockholm too?" "Henrik Sir, no I live a few hours away." "That may change soon." "Oh?" "Becca may change cities and get a new apartment of her own." "Always moving my girl," "Mom stop please I am just growing sick of traveling is all." My time with them was up and we had to leave as Henrik had a bus to be on in the morning. We said goodbye and headed back to the hotel. We ended up in Johannes's room which he was sharing with John. Four shots of Tequila later I was sitting in my t-shirt and underwear listening to road stories laughing my ass off while Tim poked fun at Jonas. They were more my family than the people I saw today. I wasn't home any more. Home was in Sweden with Henrik and Sara and Liv and these guys made sure I was loved. We went to bed that night next door I was a little drunk as was Henrik. He looked at me and smiled. I had nothing on but my Amber necklace. "Its beautiful on you that necklace." I smiled crawling up onto his lap. I kissed him and closed my eyes. "Fucking Christ your so beautiful Becca." He held my hips still as I stared into his eyes. He sat up holding me still all I could hear was his breath getting ragged in my ear. He laid me down kissing his way down my side to my thigh. I let out a soft sigh as my legs naturally parted welcoming him between them. I was already wet for him. He wasted no time on foreplay and slid between my folds deep into me. I gasped at how he filled me never causing pain despite how thick his hard cock was. He moved with purpose and patience making each thrust count. He made me orgasm right away. I shivered and cried out unable to control myself. My mind raced as he let me down gently and brought me back up rubbing my clit as we fucked. I came around his cock as he filled my pussy my wetness slowly seeping out and down my body. He slid out turning me around and taking me from behind. He picked up his pace as I began crying out about to come again. He went from slow and gentle and became a bit rough. I went over the edge as he fucked me hard holding my hips slamming himself in me. I cried out his name repeatedly as he came inside me. He turned me over burying his face in my pussy licking my clit. He slid his fingers in me as I squirted on his hand my fluids mixing with his. He smiled slapping my thigh as he pulled me to him picking me up and depositing me in the shower. I was partially buzzing from the alcohol and the orgasms he gave me but I didn't care. My body craved more and I was determined to get it. He showered and returned to bed. I cleaned up and got out of the shower wet and wandered to the bed. "Henrik if you think I'm done think again!" The smile on his face was priceless. He stood up pulling my wet body to his picking me up kissing my neck making me moan. "My baby girl needs fucking well I can fix that!" My back slammed against the wall with a thud and I cried out as he slid his hard cock in me. My cries mixing with the occasional thud of my back against the wall were drowned out once I came. There was a knock at the door. "Fuck who's there I giggled!" "Becca?" I was drunk and without thinking opened the door naked my wetness slowly leaking to my thigh and out of breath. "Johannes come in." "Becca love your naked." "Yup I am !" "Sandelin what the hell buddy?" "Are you two animals?" I stood in front of Johannes not caring my body wasn't satisfied yet. "Johannes have you ever seen a woman come almost instantly?" He was frozen to where he stood. I looked at Henrik and he just smiled. He shrugged and it was as if he gave me permission to do whatever I wanted. "Are they still in your room drinking?" "Yes we are." I grabbed their hands and opened the door. Henrik grabbed my shirt slipping it on along with my panties. Johannes opened the door. "She's alive!" "Yes Timmy I'm alive and well!" "I was helping Henrik, he had an achy cock!" Tim burst out laughing. "Were you fixing the wall a few minutes ago?" "Yes Jonas there was a spot on the wall that needed fixing." "So why are you back?" "Henrik needs a break from me!" He smiled and shook his head. "I'm fucking drained and this one wants more." "I've been bad." Just like that John picked me up and put me over his knees. Suddenly my ass was on fire. I looked at Henrik. "You were warned about this!" I squirmed and felt my other cheek burn. Five spanks later Tim had me on my knees in front of him fucking my mouth. Henrik sat in the corner smiling. "Fuck Becca your mouth on my cock feels so good!" He groaned as he hit my throat. He slid out and pulled me up. He rubbed his hands over my panties. "She's fucking soaked!" Jonas slid them off me. "Damn." Henrik whispered to Johannes and he smiled. He walked in front of me. "Henrik says you have a little crush on me and my tongue?" Being this far down the rabbit hole I might as well say something. Good luck Alice I thought. "I met you at that festival last summer, and well my first show you stick that fucking tongue out." "I always wanted to know how it felt to have that tongue licking me to an or......" He was between my legs his face buried in my pussy and I was midway through my sentence when he started making me so wet I could barely breathe. He picked his head up. "I love eating pussy and yours Becca is exceptional." He ran his tongue over my clit as I squirmed. He grabbed my pelvis. "The four of you won't keep her still when she comes I'm warning you." Henrik was right Johannes made another pass over my clit and I was coming so hard I thought my heart would stop. He loved it. "Holy fuck!" I was almost down and he went back to toying with my clit as I begged him to stop. I came and squirted on him as he licked my clit. "Fucking magical boys!" I was out of breath my pussy soaked and beyond sensitive. I sat up begging for a break. I wrapped my arms around Johannes. He held me. Petting my damp hair as I focused on him. "That was amazing baby girl." He handed me off to Henrik as he held me. Jonas brought me some water and I drank it down. My buzz replaced with the euphoria of five men seeing me come harder than I ever thought capable. I laid down on Johannes and closed my eyes. I woke in the morning dressed with fresh panties on and a shirt my hair braided and Henrik on one side Johannes on the other. Henrik opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Hey there party girl." "Never ever am I letting you crazy ass Swedish bastards near my naked body again!" "Your all cursed with some kind of insane Viking blood or something!" Johannes turned over and laughed at me. "You are the one who came over begging for some Viking cock!" "Evil ring master!" He kissed my head. Come on there beautiful sadly we have a tour to do. I looked at Henrik and my heart sank. "Don't fucking cry because then I'll spend weeks feeling like shit missing you!" I kissed him and he pulled the covers over us sliding into me. He fucked me right there as his friends went about getting ready. Tim caught on to what we were doing and crawled in bed with us. Henrik slid under me and moved the sheets. Tim slid me off Henrik and slid himself in me as I stroked Henrik's cock. I was beyond wet and Tim needed little help entering my ass. I hadn't had anal sex in ages but I felt amazing. I soon had Henrik joining Tim in fucking me. They went slow enjoying every minute of it. Johannes walked in on us. He came over to me and I was soon enjoying the taste of him in my mouth. A knock came at the door and soon Jonas and John replaced Tim and Henrik as they came in my mouth their seed dripping down my throat as I swallowed. John came and Jonas came and I took it all. Johannes got between my legs once more eating my pussy making me come with his magical tongue. I got up and Henrik took me in to shower. "Your ok baby girl?" "Are you ok?" "You just shared me with your friends." "Yes Becca I'm ok." "I don't have a closed off view on sex." "I love you obviously the guys enjoyed this as well." I smiled and got out. One of the guys grabbed clothes for me and Henrik from our room. We headed over and packed. I said goodbye to them getting on the bus as my cab pulled up. Henrik grabbed my necklace. "New memories made so LA will always mean good times." "Be careful going home my love." I kissed him and watched him get on the bus. I headed to the airport and headed home my time back in the US behind me. I decided against going with them for a week as I had gotten word I my home application had been approved. I was moving to Gothenburg!


	6. The future looks bright.

I had told no one my plans. Turns out lawyers can be good after all. I had never taken my name off the deed to my home with Chris. After two years of fighting him to get what was rightfully mine came through. He was forced to buy my half of the house and pay me with interest. He had to return the income he withheld with interest and pay my legal fees. I had plenty to buy my own home and live comfortably without burdening Henrik should we move in that direction. I went to visit meeting with a realtor. He showed me several beautiful homes, perfect apartments but they weren't right. I had always wanted to live by water and that's what he found me. A beautiful home by the water. I was sold immediately. We went to work making this home mine. By the time spring came I said goodbye to Stockholm for good and headed to my new home. I got a call as I unloaded the last of my boxes. "Baby it's me!" "Hello my love what's new?" "Just got packed up heading to our next show I'm fucking beat tonight." "Johannes kicked it up a notch and lit the stage on fire and we'll keeping up is a bitch!" "Your the baby though." He laughed at me. "How's Sweden?" "Still here waiting for your return." "You sound busy." "Up late working?" "You could say that." "I'm getting ready for bed now." "Good night baby girl I love you." "Love you too." I unpacked my bedroom finally finding my clothes but I curled up in a pile of blankets and went to sleep. Over the next week home looked more liveable and I enjoyed spring. Festival season was upon us and I was heading to the states to see Henrik and work. Sara joined me ahead of time. I planned a surprise for Henrik. We got in a day early and planned our weekend leaving time to relax as well as work. We got our passes and went to lunch. Avatar played early which gave us plenty of time to relax and enjoy the weekend once they were done. I met Henrik at his bus for a quick hello before they were rushed off getting themselves ready. Sara looked up and the look on her face was as if she had seen a Ghost. "What's your problem?" "Thirsty I'm very thirsty!" She dragged me off looking for water. It dawned on me why she wanted to move. She spotted Tobias. "Sara he's here I'm aware he's here I saw their buses pull in." "Its just oh shit I fucking adore Henrik and he's an asshole for how he hurt you." She was upset. "I'm ok hon I bought a house to get out of where I was I'm in love I'm ok. "Excuse me I have to talk to a publisher I'm trying to get to look at my work." I sat down to speak with the publisher and he was happy to speak to me handing me his business card. We were in the artists lounge and he was waiting to do an interview. "Awesome my interview is here." "Listen kitten ya wanna get published photos in my publication get me some photos tonight of this up and comer. I turned face first into Tobias. "Shit I'm sorry Mr. Forge." "Becca what's with the formalities?" "Mr. Forge?" "You two know each other?" "My big break was photographing Ghost." "Well fuck you didn't mention that!" "I don't name drop Sir." "Well she's a damn fine photographer and I'll make sure your spot is reserved tonight Becca." "Thank you Tobias." I walked away and met Sara. "Great I have to photograph Ghost tonight." "Not a big deal your still friends with the band aren't you?" "No clue?" We sat relaxing all I wanted was to see my Henrik before he went on stage. Suddenly he was back. "Becca may we have a chat?" "Sure I don't have much time." "Sorry to scare you like that are you ok?" "Yeah just wasn't sure how to be around you any more." "I'm still me sweetie." "Don't Tobias I'm begging you." He looked at me and it sent shivers up my spine. The eyes, hair, he still smelled amazing. "I'll always look out for you." "I didn't treat you well at all and I know that now." "I'm fucking sorry a million times over that I missed out on a future with you." "I'm sorry I didn't marry you and have children with you I'm always going to regret that." "Henrik is a lucky bastard having found you." "Please don't ever hesitate to talk to me if you ever need a door opened." With that he hugged me and kissed my forehead. "I'll always love you Rebecca." He turned and walked away as Henrik came up and kissed me. "You ok baby girl?" "Yeah so excited to see you perform." I kissed him. "Was that Forge bothering you?" "Actually he gave me closure." "He appologised and wished us the best." "Hmm nice." Johannes came to say hi and collect Henrik. I wandered to the side of the stage and managed to tuck myself in and watch my boys perform. I met up with Henrik as he left the stage. All he wanted to do was hold me and celebrate the successful night we were both having. We sat in the lounge chatting with other musicians. I sat with Henrik next to me on one side Johannes on the other. It was time to party and have fun. Tim brought out cups and Tequila. I started laughing as he handed me a cup. "Drink up baby girl fucking Henrik isn't protecting you tonight!" I slammed my shot happy to oblige. Johannes sat next to me laughing and handed me another shot. Three shots in and I had a bit of a happy buzz damn these fucking Swedes can drink! I sat holding my own as Sara fangirled over being around so many of her favorite musicians. I sat for a second staring at Johannes still in his stage makeup and clothes. Henrik kissed me. "Turns you on to see Johannes dressed in his stage get up doesn't it?" I blushed as his words ran through my head. "I bet your fucking panties are soaked just sitting here. I turned to him and rolled my eyes. Henrik caught Johannes's attention. "Becca are you ok?" He leaned in with a look in his eyes that was unexpected. Henrik nodded to him. "Baby girl I'm going to the restroom Johannes can you go with Becca to grab me a hoodie?" Before I could say ok Johannes was walking with me to their bus. He let me on and I went into Henrik's bin and grabbed a sweatshirt for him. I turned bumping into Johannes dropping the sweatshirt. "I'm sorry I'm so clumsy." Johannes bent down to pick up the sweatshirt tossing it on the couch. He reached out pulling me closer as I looked down at him in full stage makeup I let out a sigh. "Am I making you wet Rebecca?" "Maybe I squeaked out." He unbuttoned my jeans as he kissed my pelvis making me cry out a bit. My jeans slid down my legs and he kissed my thigh. I let out a long drawn out breath. "Sit down for me Rebecca." I sat down and he slowly pulled my jeans off. He leaned in slowly spreading my legs running his tongue over the lace on my panties. "Oh my gods Johannes I can't take it!" He smiled at me with that grin only the clown had. He slid my panties down and pulled me to the edge of the couch. He ran his tongue down my thigh and directly to my clit. That tongue I watched him move over my clit as I arched my back and cried out. "Always so fucking wet baby girl. Henrik walked in as I screamed out Johannes's name. I was on fire ready to come for him when Henrik looked me in the eyes. "Come for him baby girl." I came hard my back arched my legs shivered and I squirted as Johannes licked up my wetness. Johannes sat up smiling. "Fuck that never gets old watching you come." Henrik slid his jeans and shorts off pulling me into his lap and slid into me. "Fuck me my baby girl." He slowly moved my hips as I let out a sigh. Johannes got up and went to change his makeup slightly smudged. Henrik kissed me as I ran my hands through his hair. "When we are done we need to talk. I was on the verge of coming for him. "Good or bad?" "All good my love." He groaned as I clenched around him sharing our orgasm. I slid off him and grabbed my clothes. Johannes let me in the bathroom to clean up. He kissed me. "You have a beautiful body Becca." He was Johannes again the soft loving man I adored. Henrik was dressed waiting for me. Johannes left us alone to talk. I looked at the time. "Shit I have to fucking photograph Ghost tonight for a magazine job!" "So talk quick my love." Long story short I bought a house near you. I kissed him and got up to leave. "Wait What?" "Henrik I love you and Welll I bought a house near you!" "Hold on baby girl you bought a house!" "Yes, well I needed to be near this bassist that I've fallen for." He laughed at me. I pulled the elastic out of his hair which had began to show signs of his natural blonde. "You've been away too long Henrik." I played with his curls slightly greased down to tame them while on stage. "I'll be home soon my love." "You can join us again if you'd like." "Can't I gotta work on paying for that house!" I stood up pulling him to his feet. "I gotta run baby I'm due for work." "I promise you Rebecca I'm going to marry you someday and we are going to fill your house with so many memories it will overflow!" He tugged at my amber pendant around my neck. "Go make me proud." I met up with Sara and headed to the stage where Tobias was getting ready to go on in a bit. "Hey there you showed up!" "If anything I'm punctual and never call in to work." "Hi Tobias how's it going?" "Good all things are in order so far." He was in his mask and I hated talking to him in that thing. "Christ I still hate talking to you in costume." He laughed and I promised to stop and chat once he was done. I did my photo work and after they were done I wandered back stage sending Sara to let Henrik in my room and drop my gear off. Tobias found me waiting at a table drinking a beer in the lounge area. "Hey Becca thanks for staying and catching up." "I haven't seen you in what a year?" "Your mom called me begging me to talk some sense into you by trying to get you to move back home." "Yeah she told me she called, I'm sorry." "Ah it's ok she means well." "So your still with Sandelin?" "Yes very happy too." "In fact I just moved out to the west coast of Sweden." "I bought a house!" "Nice is Henrik moving in with you?" "Nooo it's mine but we are closer now." "I was in my office a week ago and thought of you." "I still have my bird from the cabin." "I smiled ah good times that summer wasn't it?" "Yeah too bad things went so wrong Becca." "You know I miss that Tobias a lot." "The man who dragged me away from an absolute nightmare of a living situation." "I don't miss the asshole who lured me into moving thousands of miles from home with the promise of a family life." "I hate him too Becca." I finished my beer and grabbed another and drank it quickly. I paused and headed to the bar bringing two shots of whiskey. I swigged both of them. "I remember every fucking minute of my first time with you, every word you said that night you begged me to move to Sweden and I'll always remember the words you spoke that made my fantasy world collapse." I kissed him and walked away. "Thank you again for your help." I found my way to my room and into the arms of Henrik. In the blink of an eye I was home again patiently waiting for him to return. Spring turned to summer and festival season brought us together again periodically as we criss crossed Europe together. We happened to end up at the same festival together just before he headed back to the states. I was so excited as I hadn't seen him in a few weeks. I met him the second he stepped off the bus. "Baby girl!" "Hello my love I missed you so very very much!" "Missed you too sweet girl." Behind him was a "Becca!!" It was the guys and it was great to see them too. I was bombarded with hugs and kisses on my cheeks. They no more than stepped off the bus and were dragged away by festival managers demanding they get going. Henrik kissed me. "Baby I'm sorry." "Its ok." "Please when we're done meet me here so we can go to our hotel." "I'm fucking exhausted but I need to see you." I set out to watch them from the crowd. Henrik saw me nodding as I smiled at him yelling that he was hot! A young girl next to me turned and made a comment. "I'd bet that he's wild in bed!" I laughe's at her. When they finished I walked over to security showing my pass. The young girl pouting I had a chance to see them. "Not fair I came from the US to see them and you have a pass?" I paused and smiled. "I worked very hard to get this love but hold on." I grabbed Henrik. "She's American hug her for me then we can leave. He kissed me and hugged the girl posing for a photo. We headed to our hotel. He had to grab his things for the night from the bus. He paused pulling me in a kiss. "Baby girl hold up." "What's wrong?" "Do you remember this spot?" "A year ago pretty much right here is where I knew I had just met the love of my life." "Henrik this is where I ran right into you." He smiled at me. We got his things and stopped to talk with the guys on the bus. Henrik handed me a box. "Its just something I picked up on tour for you but don't open it now." I held on it and hugged my boys heading out. We got to our room Henrik hopped in the shower as I rummaged through my bag looking for clothes to change into. I noticed the box. Henrik stepped out changed smelling like heaven and sex. "Babe the box, can I open this?" "You can but I'm not sure about this being a perfect moment." "Does it have a special moment?" I laughed. "No but I can't wait any longer!" He took the box from me putting it down. "Take off your necklace for me." I did and he took it from me. "Open the box." I did and inside was another smaller box. I opened it and began crying. It was a ring. He took it from me and put it on my necklace chain with my amber pendant. "Yes Becca it's an engagement ring." "I'm not asking you here." "This stays with you to know that when we are home together off tour I'll propose to you properly then and only then can you wear it on your finger." I kissed him as he put my necklace back on. "I love you Henrik and even if I have to wait to say yes I'll still say yes."


End file.
